Between You and I - TADASHIXREADER
by tadashiswife
Summary: Life was good. You had gotten a new boyfriend, finished school, and sort of moved on from Tadashi. Sort of. Tadashi had finished school, was a successful inventor, and sometimes he wouldn't even think of you. Sometimes. However, what happened when you bumped into him at your friend's birthday party? That was when life became, well, maybe not so good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know I said I wasn't feeling okay, but I had this drafted and halfway done so why not? By the way**, **Kaleb is my OC, so he'll often be in my stories, including this one. This is of course a different plot though, so he is not connected to any other hims in any other stories of mine. The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are not in any order. Hope you enjoy!

Listen to 'Between You And I' by Every Avenue while reading this chapter, it is my inspiration!

* * *

"_I want you to know that I am fine here without you, but I can't bring myself to lie to you."_

* * *

_You_

Your gaze fell upon a person from across the street. From the cafe you sat at stood a male with jet black hair, and soft brown eyes.

Then you felt something crack and crumble in you. It sounded like wine glasses being thrown to a wall, it felt like you were the wine glasses.

He threw his head back as he laughed, and then the walking sign lit up. He walked across the street with a large crowd, and disappeared forever.

You knew it wasn't him, and frantically shook your head, in hope to get back in touch with reality.

"Are you okay? What are you looking at, [Y/N]?" Your current boyfriend asked, and you blinked a few times because you felt your vision get blurry. You were sitting outside of the cafe, and the sun shined greatly.

You turned your head towards him, and flashed him a small smile.

"I'm just admiring the weather, Kaleb." You picked up your tea cup, and sipped on it.

You two had been dating for a few months now. He had small brown curls, that you loved to run your hand through, and hazel eyes that you would sometimes melt in. The only problem with his appearance was that you didn't like the small curls and hazel eyes on him sometimes.

Most times, you wished he would have lazily combed to the side black hair, and simple brown eyes. Most times, you wished he would wear a baseball cap more often. Most times, you were comparing him to your ex.

The ex that you broke up with a year and a half ago.

"It is a really nice day." Kaleb smiled, "But what day in San Fransokyo isn't?"

You observed your surroundings more, noting the sunlight reflecting off nearby windows and the cool breezes brushing against your skin.

"We have to go buy Honey Lemon's gift soon." You recalled, putting down your cup. Honey Lemon was a good friend of yours, Kaleb didn't know her too well, but the two got along on a good enough level.

"I was just thinking that actually." Kaleb said and chuckled.

"Let's go right now then." You untied the cardigan around your waist and put it on, then stood up.

Kaleb slowly got up from the chair, and put your tea cup in his. A waitress nearby scurried over to pick up the cups, and ran back into the cafe.

Once you two were done, you walked over to Kaleb's motorcycle. You still owned a moped, and wasn't planning to let it go anytime soon, but Kaleb always made you ride his motorcycle when the two of you were traveling together.

"What are you planning to get her anyways?" He questioned, buckling his helmet under his chin.

You were doing the same thing as him, and thought about the question. Honey Lemon loved make up, vibrant colors, and shoes.

"Well, I'm thinking about some brand name perfume and shoes." You answered, waiting for Kaleb to sit down first so you could go on.

Kaleb sat down, and kept his feet on the ground to keep balance. You stretched your leg to the other side to get on, and you embraced around Kaleb the moment you sat down.

The mall wasn't that far, especially at the speed Kaleb was going.

You grasped around him only tighter as your hair flew back and the wind howled into your ears. The engine roared as he went even faster, and every time he did this, you wondered why you were still even dating him.

Finally, he dropped you off at the front of the mall.

"I'm going to run some errands. Call me when you're done, okay? Remember we have to be there by six." Kaleb told you.

You checked the time on your phone, and saw that you had an hour and a half only to buy Honey Lemon's gifts.

"Okay, I'll call you soon!" You hollered, jogging into the mall while waving your hand.

You heard the motorcycle roar, and then Kaleb was gone.

The mall was huge, and crowded. You seen some friends there, who were also looking for Honey Lemon's gift. She was turning 26, and Honey Lemon had invited a lot of people, like always, meaning you always felt buying a gift for her to be pressuring.

She wasn't a rude, or picky person, however she was a good person and deserved only the best.

You searched all around the mall, and groaned at the tenth store you dragged yourself into. There was an intense smell of coffee beans in the air, and there weren't many people in there.

After looking at the items and the prices, you could see why.

"Why is this two hundred dollars?" You cried, picking up a hot pink satchel from the glass shelf. Honey Lemon would have loved it.

A nearby worker heard you and rushed over.

"Ah, didn't you read the sign at the door? Everything is half off, plus no tax!" She informed you, taking the bag from your hand and checking the price, "So this would only be 100 dollars." She smiled.

A smile grew on your face, and you clapped your hands in glee.

"Really? Great, I'll take it!" You exclaimed.

The worker grinned, as if they hadn't had a buyer in a very long time. She walked quickly, her heels tapping against the sparkled tiled floor. The other workers watched her, smiles on their faces also.

You followed behind the woman, taking out your debit card.

"That'll be one hundred dollars, Miss." She placed the satchel into a big black and white bag, and then slid it over to you.

You happily took it, and squealed. Now, you only had to buy one more gift for Honey Lemon.

You skipped out of that store, and went to one a couple stores down. It was a store you had seen Honey Lemon enter a few times, and she always always walked out with bags in her hands.

The place smelled like vanilla, and the lighting was glaring into your vision. There were girls and a few boys in the store, rummaging through sale items and folded clothes.

There were a few workers though, and they all looked bored.

You looked around, and carefully inspected anything that stood out to you. No clothing caught your interest, so by the time you were at the shoes, you sighed and plopped down onto the seats.

But then you saw it.

It was white lace pumps with a bow for a strap. It was simple, yet elegant. You stood up and scurried over to it, picking it up and observing it. The price was 70 dollars, and you simply shrugged.

It was worth it, Honey Lemon would love it.

You placed it back onto the shelf, and went over to one of the workers, the younger one. She was petite, with a bob cut and vibrant color lipstick. She reminded you a bit like another friend of yours, Gogo.

You greeted her, and asked for the pair of heels in Honey Lemon's size.

The girl kindly went to the back to fetch you the size, and you constantly checked the time as she did. You only had twenty five minutes left until the party officially started, and you still felt like buying another gift for Honey Lemon.

She finally came back with a white box, and inside were the heels in Honey Lemon's size.

You hopped a little bit, holding the box to your chest all the way to the cash register. You gently slid the box over to her.

"That will be 70 dollars, plus tax, so 76.24 dollars." She said, and then she stuffed the box into a white bag with cursive letters on both sides.

"Thank you!" You rejoiced, and then dashed out with the two bags on your forearm.

You ran over to the store across from you, and examined a few things. You ended up buying a white thigh high socks, and a perfume, paying quickly.

While you walked down the stairs, you called Kaleb.

"You're done?" Kaleb asked, and you could hear some guys talking in the background.

"Yeah, come quick, we have to be there soon! Come fast!" You bossed, basically going knees to chest down the stairs. You hung up before he could say anything else, and dropped your phone into your bag.

You had to wait outside for ten minutes before he came, and he picked you up in Wasabi's white minivan. Wasabi sat in the back, along with Fred.

"Hey, dudette." Fred greeted, and Wasabi nodded his head as a greeting to you.

"Hey, guys. And we're late now, Kaleb." You hissed, and the huffed out a deep breath.

"Sorry, babe." Kaleb responded, and started to drive. His driving style reminded you a lot like Gogo's driving, which was probably why the two were such good friends when it came to speed topics.

"Wait I have to go buy a gift bag for Honey Lemon!" You reported, after noticing all the bags.

"Right now, [Y/N]?" Wasabi cried out.

You nodded your head desperately, and Kaleb sighed, taking a turn opposite from Honey Lemon's house. He ended up dropping you off at a drug store, where you located a huge gift bag, which included stuffing paper.

You bought it and ran out, almost tripping at one point.

In the car, you carefully placed all the gifts in the single gift bag, and covered the top with stuffing paper. After you were done, you spun around and looked back to Fred and Wasabi.

"Any of you guys got a pen that I can borrow?" You requested.

"I've got one, right here." Wasabi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a blue pen. You took it, mumbling a thank you, and scribbled down your name on the name tag.

"Thanks again." You told Wasabi, throwing the pen back to him without looking and sitting back with a smile. You felt accomplished.

Honey Lemon lived in a bright yellow house, and by the time you guys arrived, there were already a lot of people there.

It was hard to find a parking space, and Kaleb ended up parking a few blocks down from the house.

"We're late now, slowpoke. You're like a turtle." Kaleb joked, swinging his arm around your shoulder.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny." You sarcastically said, glaring at him.

Kaleb chuckled, and the others walked ahead of you two, their own gifts in their hands. The only person that didn't have a gift for Honey Lemon was Kaleb, but it was reasonable.

The muffled music was heard before you even got to the front door, and it blared when you opened the door.

It was some Spanish pop song, and you were greeted by her mother.

"Ah, [Y/N]!" She hugged you, and then noticed the large gift bag in your hand, "You can put the gifts in the living room. There's a gift table."

Kaleb and you had to push past people to reach the living room, and even then, there were barely any space on the two foldable tables for your gift.

"She's really went all out this year." Kaleb acknowledged, scanning the room.

Bright colored balloons floated around, streamers hung on each wall, and a banner with large words on the wall behind the table read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONEY! _

A lot of the people there were your friends, or an acquaintance at least.

Ten minutes past until you finally met Honey Lemon. Kaleb had went off to get some snacks.

"I've missed you!" She beamed, and then embraced you tightly.

"I've missed you too!" You responded, even though you had seen her two days ago.

Honey Lemon wore a light pink dress, with white pumps. You gulped, as they were very similar to the white ones you bought for her as a gift.

"Where's Kaleb?" She tilted her head, and looked around you.

At that exact moment, Kaleb bursted through a group of people with a plate of fruits in his hand.

He found you, and greeted Honey Lemon politely. Then, he turned toward you, lifting up the plate to your face. The fruity aroma filled your nose, and you quickly picked up a strawberry.

"Well, I'll see you two around, yeah? I have to go say hi to others too." Honey Lemon spoke, grabbing your hands and pulling you closer for a kiss on the cheek.

Her lips pecked against your cheek, and you giggled. You were use to it now.

At first, Kaleb use to be surprised every time she did that, because it took forever for him to be able to even hold your hand. Now, he simply smiled and sometimes would jokingly growl.

Then Honey Lemon was gone, leaving you and Kaleb alone.

Near you two, in another room, people cheered loudly. Honey Lemon didn't go in that direction, so out of impulse, you rushed to the scene, Kaleb closely behind you.

It was just Fred playing Just Dance, going against Gogo.

"Come on, Fred, is this the best you got?" She shouted, jumping back and forth while clapping her hands at the top of her head.

Fred was stumbling in the instructed moves, so he added his own, wiggling his body every now and then. You laughed, and ended up cheering also.

"I'm so beating you right now, Gogo!" He spun around according the instructions, "Where's the woman in you? Come on, Gogo!" He smirked.

Gogo glowered at him, and the two started to tie up.

It ended with Gogo winning, and she roughly slapped Fred's back.

"Woman up, right, Fred?" Her eyes gleamed, and she blew a pink bubble in front of his face.

Kaleb had went over to Fred, trying to comfort him.

The others clapped their hands, and you ran over to Gogo like she was a celebrity and you were her biggest fan. She was surprised by your hug, and patted your back.

"How long you been here for?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Like thirty minutes." You replied.

She swung her head to the side, and her bangs shuffled over, revealing more of her brown eyes. Her eyes was full of determination, even though everybody else had calmed down.

"Tell me not, I did good." Gogo said, and raised her hand up gesturing a high five from you.

"You did it just like a woman." You added, slapping your palm against hers.

Fred sulked in front of the T.V, Kaleb trying to cheer him up with a few jokes. The jokes were dumb, and nothing is funnier than a lame joke meant to be funny but failing.

"Yo, you know what always makes everything better, lil' man? Pizza. Want to go get some pizza? " Kaleb offered.

Fred was tall, though Kaleb was taller. Almost Honey Lemon's height in heels, he was about six feet. He was tall, lean person.

"Great idea!" Fred was already smiling again, nothing ever really kept him down for a long time.

"Hey, [Y/N], we're going to get some slices of pizza. Want one?" Kaleb asked, going back over to you. Fred was behind him, and his grin only grew wider when he got to Gogo.

You shook your head, and waved your hand once to dismiss the suggestion.

"Friends again, Gogo?" Fred offered out his hand, and it hung out for a little while.

A few quiet seconds past, and then Gogo frowned, and firmly shook his hand, gradually increasing her strength until his hand turned pale.

"You idiot, we're still friends. That was just a game!" She retorted, and then released his hand while suppressing a smirk.

* * *

The whole room was dark, and the only light around emitted from the candles on the large birthday cake in front of Honey Lemon.

She sat at the long dining table, and you sat at her right while Gogo sat at her left.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Honey, happy birthday to you." Everyone sang, gazing at Honey Lemon. She had the biggest smile on her face, the corner of her glossing lips almost reaching her ears.

"How old are you now? How old are you know?" Everyone chimed in unison, and Honey Lemon squealed.

"Twenty six!" She marveled, staring at the 26 candles on her cake that burned brightly.

At last, the song was over and Honey Lemon clenched her eyes shut to make her wish, and opened them wide as she blew the candles. Everybody clapped their hands, and someone turned on the lights.

It took a few seconds to adjust back to the bright light, and when you did, you hugged Honey Lemon around the neck. You even gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, which you rarely did.

When you pulled away, she was surprised.

Gogo dipped her fingers into the frosting when she was distracted, and rubbed her frosted fingers across Honey Lemon's cheek. Now, Honey Lemon was shocked by Gogo, and you took your chance to do the same.

There were two frosting streaks on each cheek now.

Honey Lemon giggled, and swung her arms around your and Gogo's neck, tugging you closer to her. The cameras that you didn't notice before flashed, and you flinched under the blinding lights.

"You two are the bestest friends!" Honey Lemon cheered.

You and even Gogo laughed, because it was a good time and without even expecting it, you and Gogo lifted up the cake and smashed it against Honey Lemon's face.

She was in utter shock, yet her response was genuine laughter.

"Man, that's unsanitary!" Wasabi groaned loudly, and that only made you three girls laugh even harder.

* * *

A handful of people were gone after the cake, it was around eleven by then. It was dark outside, though the inside of the house had all its lights on still.

The music was quieter, and majority of the guests sat around or stood by the wall while chatting.

"Hey, babe," you were resting your head on Kaleb's shoulder as he played with your hair.

Kaleb glanced down at you, and then hummed to show he was listening.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." You whispered to him, and lifted your head off him. He nodded his head, and his hand dropped down onto the couch.

You skipped out of the living room, and went to the first floor bathroom, since the second floor were off limits during parties.

You knocked on the door, and didn't hear anything so you turned the knob. It was locked.

"Who's in here?" You sighed out loud, and kicked the door in frustration. You really did need to go bathroom now.

Ten minutes past, and then you groaned even louder. You stomped your way to the stairs, not wanting to wait any longer.

At the last step on the top of the stairs, you bumped into something hard and fell back, almost falling back onto the stairs until someone grabbed you by the forearm.

With a panic expression, you looked up from the stairs and at the person, only to wish you had fallen back and fainted. But they minored in the medical field, so they probably could've helped you even then.

"Oh, hey, [Y/N]." He cracked a smile, and tugged you up.

"Tadashi?" Was the only thing you managed to say, your eyes stared into his.

Once you found a solid balance, he took a step back and then spoke, "Long time no see!" Tadashi grinned, his arms straightened out in front of him due to the shock in seeing you.

He seemed to be a better person now, unlike the time you texted him a bit after the break up and he told you he never wanted to talk to you again.

It seemed like he had forgotten all about what he had said that damaged you terribly before, so you decided to push away the thoughts and force a laughter.

You went to him, and gave him a halfhearted hug.

It was time that you also showed him you were a better person, that you were trying to show that you were fine without him now.

"How you been?" You questioned, pulling away before you could inhale his scent.

Before he could answer, you remembered your reason for coming upstairs. You rushed to the bathroom door, and he watched you go.

"Actually, tell me later!" You stated, and then went into the bathroom.

You finished up quickly, and as you washed your hands, memories of Tadashi and you filled up your head. Your eyes travelled from your hands and to the mirror, where you checked yourself.

For some reason, you were checking yourself to make sure you didn't look bad in front of Tadashi.

You shook your head, why did you even care about what he thought anyways?

After you were done, you dried your hands and jogged downstairs before anyone could catch you up there.

Tadashi was waiting for you at the bottom of the steps, his arms crossed and his back against the wall. He was wearing a simple white tee with a yellow cardigan, and of course, his usual SFIT baseball cap. Though, the cap was worn out now, and there were tiny teared up fabric at the brim of it.

"What? Do you want to catch up or something?" You asked, walking past him.

You didn't want to talk to him alone, knowing you weren't exactly mentally prepared for that. Especially since you still saw Tadashi in a lot of things and people, when you shouldn't have been.

He followed behind you, not saying anything.

However, he stopped in his steps when you plopped down beside Kaleb, who glanced back and forth between Tadashi and you.

Tadashi awkwardly leaned back against the wall, unsure what to do.

"Kaleb, this is Tadashi. Tadashi, this is Kaleb." You didn't have to introduce the fact that Kaleb was your boyfriend, it was revealed when Kaleb threw his arm securely around you.

Kaleb pulled his other hand out, opened for a handshake.

Tadashi shook his hand, and Kaleb smiled. He didn't think too much about Tadashi and you, he knew a little bit about him already. When you and Kaleb started dating, you told him a lot of secretive things about you.

"I haven't seen you this whole party. Where you been?" You inquired, trying to recall if you saw him anytime up to this period.

"I actually came a little bit after she blew the candles. I had a meeting." Tadashi explained.

"Meeting? For what?"

Kaleb yawned, and looked at his watch. "I'm going to check on Fred and Wasabi, then get some fruit punch, do you want some?" He asked you, and when you shook your head, he turned towards Tadashi with his eyebrows raised.

"No, but thank you." Tadashi replied.

Kaleb nodded his head, and rose up. He checked on you one more time, and then he disappeared out of the room.

Once he was gone, Tadashi still didn't move and you rolled your eyes. You patted the place where Kaleb was sitting.

"Come over here, jeez. Don't make this more awkward than it already is." You ordered.

Tadashi shuffled over to the couch, and took a seat beside you.

"How's life been for you?" You wondered, and then you remembered reading about Tadashi on the newspaper. That day was the first time you saw him after the break up, even though it was through a photo.

"It's been great, actually. Aunt Cass still tries to introduce me to girls, but I'm not interested in dating right now. Hiro is doing his own thing, and oh, remember Baymax?"

You nodded your head, and smiled to yourself. You actually helped Tadashi plan out Baymax, despite the fact that you had no clue what you were doing most of the time.

"Well, after he was done, and it was fully patented, doctors began to notice me and then bam! It's a big hit now, it's so great. It's helping tons of people now." He told you.

"Well, you always loved helping people." You mentioned.

Tadashi didn't say anything, and your and his eyes met. You felt something burst inside you, and you darted your eyes elsewhere instantly.

"How's life for you, [Y/N]? You look very happy." Tadashi reported.

"I am very good now." There was a tiny bitterness in your tone. "I'm currently writing my next book." You said.

"That's right, you published a book a few months back."

"About a year ago actually." You corrected.

"You started writing it when we were, uh, together. I remember that you wouldn't even get into bed to sleep with me sometimes because you were too into writing that book." He brought up, his voice soft.

You didn't want to think back to that, really. You use to think that was one of the problems that lead to Tadashi and you not being able to look at each other the same anymore. You blamed yourself when you thought about that.

"I never got a chance to read it though. What was it about anyways?" Tadashi asked.

_It was about us. It was how for a handful of months we wouldn't want to leave the bed because all we wanted was to be in each other's arms, then the last months we slept facing different directions, in different rooms. It was suppose to be a happy novel, with a happy ending. Instead, the novel ended the way we did._

"Nothing at all, really. You shouldn't read it, it's not worth the time." You answered.

"What do you mean? I heard you went all around the country to talk about your book and some places were packed to have you sign it!"

That was true, you went to to majority of the states to only do those things at one point.

"Where did you hear that from? Who told you?" You didn't remember it being in the local newspaper, or on big T.V channels. So he must've found out through someone.

"I asked Honey Lemon, and she told me." Tadashi responded.

That meant that Tadashi wondered about you. That meant that Tadashi had thought about you before. You felt your breath hitch up.

Just in time, Kaleb returned with a plastic red cup in his hand. He realized where Tadashi was sitting, and shrugged, sitting to the other side of you.

It was back to awkward silence between you three, and for the next several minutes, the only sound came from the quiet music, muttered chatters from others, and Kaleb's constant sipping of the fruit punch.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if my heart pain is from the story, or from my usual pain haha. This story was inspired by the song 'Between You And I' by Every Avenue. A very sad, and good song. Thank you Pixel Faerie (known as pixelfaeriee on here) for the amazing cover! ❤(ˆ‿ˆԅ) You're the best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_** Feedback, please!  **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you. I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed_."

* * *

_Tadashi_

The party soon ended, and people walked out clinging onto their jackets. The air had gotten colder, and it felt like a storm was coming in soon. San Fransokyo rarely received lots of rain, so people scurried to their cars in hopes to get home before the storm got to them.

"Crazy how quickly the weather changes." Tadashi whispered, pulling down the blinds with his fingers to view outside.

It was still dark, but from afar he could see flashing clouds coming closer.

"I think we should go home soon too, Kaleb." You told him, getting off the couch and putting out your hand.

Kaleb took your hand in his and you pulled him up. He had drank a little more than he should have. Honey Lemon wasn't a drinker, none of you guys were really big drinkers, but she did have some beer out for those that did drink.

He swayed back and forth in his stance, a lopsided grin on his face.

"How much did he drink, [Y/N]?" Gogo questioned, and then shoved Kaleb with her index finger.

He leaned more to you when she did that, and sloppily put his arms around you. You rolled your eyes, and tried to untangle yourself from his grip, smelling alcohol in his breath.

"I think he was the biggest drinker here. Turned out, he put some beer in the fruit punch, dumb idiot." You frowned, glaring at him.

Tadashi watched you two, and even though you looked upset, he could see that you were amused by Kaleb. Tadashi and you rarely drank when dating, only during banquets, events, or major parties.

Rumbles of thunder can be heard now, and Wasabi shrieked as it got louder.

"We should go home now, guys!" He yelped, buttoning up his coat already.

You glanced over at Tadashi, and when you noticed he was already looking at you, you gave him a small smile. It still felt weird to see him, but you knew that you were going to see him a lot more now.

"Gogo, can you watch him real quick?" You requested, pulling Kaleb off you.

"Sure, [Y/N]." She responded.

You went over to Tadashi, the smile still on your face, and spoke, "Since we will probably be seeing each other a lot more, let's start off fresh, yeah?" However there was a bad feeling in your stomach, you only said it to look like the better person.

Tadashi forced a grin, and nodded his head.

"Of course, [Y/N]." He replied, and then took off his cap. His hair was messy, and he quickly ran his fingers through it a few times, his hair moving a little to the side.

He knew that you loved that, you were beginning to regret bringing up the attempt to rekindle of your friendship with him.

Suddenly, rain began to strike against the window like bullets.

"Guys, we are going right now." Wasabi demanded, going over to the front door.

You followed him, not looking back at Tadashi. Wasabi called out Fred's name, and Fred and Kaleb walked out into the hallway from the kitchen. Kaleb had his arm around Fred, and Kaleb's face dripped water with a smug smirk on his face.

"Fred told me to drink a lot of water, so I drank it like a mermaid!" He explained to you, after seeing the questioning expression on your face.

You sighed, a smile twitching on your face.

"Bye, Honey Lemon! Happy birthday!" Wasabi shouted, opening the door and screen door then ran down to the car.

A lot of rain was coming down, and you took Kaleb away from Fred. Before you pushed the screen door opened to run out, you waved your hand into the living room.

"Bye, guys. Love you all!" You hollered without a second thought, forgetting that Tadashi was also in the living room, and then dashed out holding Kaleb's hand.

Finally Fred left too, and the only people in the house was Tadashi, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Honey Lemon's sleeping mother.

Honey Lemon went to the supply closet and came back with a large black plastic bag.

She threw away an empty red plastic cup away into the plastic trash bag, and heaved out a deep breath. Gogo went to the supply closet to get the vacuum.

"I should've made them clean a bit before leaving." Honey Lemon mumbled.

Tadashi picked up a plastic spoon from the floor, and threw it away.

"Did you have fun though? Finally 26, it was just like yesterday you were 25." He joked, chuckling to himself.

Gogo heard him while coming back, and rolled her eyes, sticking her head into the living room.

"Really?" She asked, a disapproval expression on her face. That made Tadashi laugh even more, simply getting a reaction out of Gogo was an accomplishment.

Honey Lemon even smiled, and threw a piece of pizza crumb that she found at Tadashi.

"Get back to cleaning already." She bossed, and then dragged the plastic bag closer to him.

The vacuum was plugged into the wall, and it covered up any other sound. Eventually, Honey Lemon realized she wanted to ask Tadashi something, so she went over to the living room door and closed it.

Once the door was slammed shut, Honey Lemon cleared her throat and sat down on the couch armrest, legs on top of each other and arms crossed.

"How'd it go? I seen you two talking earlier." She reported.

Tadashi halted his steps while going over to a pile of trash, and he sighed.

"Here we go. . ." Tadashi muttered, turning his head to look at Honey Lemon. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid the topic, well sort of, however it was really more of not being ready to be honest if it came up.

The corners of Honey Lemon's tugged down, and she dropped her arms to her sides.

"You seen Kaleb, right? How'd that go? He and her have been together for a few months now." She stated, and then hopped off the armrest.

The muffled vacuum got louder as it bumped against the door.

"I'm coming in there soon!" Gogo yelled, moving away from the door.

Tadashi frowned after Honey Lemon said his name, and the only thing he could think about was how securely Kaleb's grasp on you was. He also thought about the way you snuggled against him, and then the frown on his face only deepened.

"From that upside smile, not so good." Honey Lemon remarked, and then bent down to pick up a few crumpled up napkins.

The sound of the vacuum was gone, meaning Gogo was coming in soon.

"I mean, I didn't expect for her to move on so fast, while I had trouble even looking at her for more than ten seconds tonight." Tadashi explained.

Gogo bursted through the door, rolling in the heavy vacuum behind her.

"Well, what did you expect? Her to cry over you like she was for months? She's a strong person, Tadashi." Gogo told him, eyes narrow and eyebrows scrunched together.

"I don't get why you two broke up anyways. [Y/N] was pretty heartbroken, you know." Honey Lemon recalled.

She remembered getting a call from you crying on about Tadashi eleven at night, whereas Tadashi acted pretty normal after a few weeks.

"Our love just wasn't there anymore. Neglect killed it. She was too busy on that book, while I was distracted by Baymax and all." Tadashi shrugged, going back to cleaning. It was somewhat the truth, but there was more to it.

"Did you even miss her? Did you even think about her? I don't remember you even ever crying over her." Gogo snapped, getting closer to him.

Tadashi unexpectedly felt offended.

"Of course I did! Do you think that she was the only one crying, not being able to get out of bed? Did you really think that all those I told you I was busy, that I was actually busy? I missed her like hell." Tadashi countered, dragging his hand down his face, and then groaned, "But she's found someone new. So stop bringing up the past!"

Both girls were shocked by his sudden outburst. It wasn't typical for Tadashi to raise his voice.

That was also the moment the two girls realized that the Tadashi that was always laughing, cheering up everyone during bad times, the one that never seemed like he was heartbroken, was also hurting. It just wasn't you, and now they knew that. Tadashi never once called out for help when he was just as heartbroken as you were, but would always pick up the phone at midnight if his friends needed him. Gogo and Honey Lemon were so concerned over you, that they never thought about him.

Honey Lemon apologized to him quietly, and Gogo stared down at the floor.

"No, don't apologize." He immediately felt guilty, "I didn't mean to raise my voice, guys. Sorry." Tadashi said softly.

Before Gogo plugged in the vacuum, she swung the plug back and forth in the air a little.

"Yeah, yeah. We're sorry for bringing into such a sensitive topic too. Yeah, yeah." She frowned, and then she shoved the plug into the outlet. The vacuum turned on right away, and none of them spoke. It was better that way.

It took another twenty minutes to clean up all the other rooms that were done, and even then, Honey Lemon was closely inspecting the wooden floors.

All three had kicked off their shoes, and Gogo and Tadashi rested on the couch, a wide distance between them.

Honey Lemon smiled proudly at the clean room, and plopped down right between Tadashi and Gogo.

"I think I'll open my gifts tomorrow morning, I'm feeling exhausted!" Honey Lemon yawned, and stretched out her arms.

It was still raining, and it seemed like it was raining even harder now. Thunder clapped, and it was like the house shook as it did.

"Jeez, what a drastic change in the weather. This evening was looking so beautiful too." Honey Lemon sighed gently, leaning her head down on Gogo.

Gogo tsked under her breath at Honey Lemon, however she didn't move away or take Honey Lemon off her.

"What did [Y/N] say to you earlier before she left?" Gogo asked, remembering the grin on Tadashi's face when you spoke to him.

"She said she wanted to start over again. A fresh start." Tadashi answered, and then propped his elbow on the armrest and laid the side of his head on his palm.

"Wow, just like that too. She seems ready to friends with you again, even after everything you two have been through." Gogo mentioned, quite surprised.

Honey Lemon tapped on her chin in thought, and then one corner of her lips went down.

"But are you ready for it, Tadashi?" Honey Lemon inquired, lifting her head off Gogo and facing him.

Tadashi gave out an intense breath, his lips rumbled against each other. It didn't feel like he was ready to even see you again, he thought he had moved on from you. He expected the last text he sent you saying he never wanted to talk to you again would make you hate him, make you never want to deal with him ever again.

It would have been a lot easier if that text went as plan, had you forgotten about it? Have you forgotten all the hurtful things said and done before the break up?

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that when his stomach churned as he thought about it more, it was because he still had some feelings for you.

He had really thought that the love for you from him had ran out the moment you screamed at him and drove away in your car after what happened a year and a half ago.

"Are you?" Honey Lemon repeated.

"I'm not too sure now." Tadashi would have loved to be your friend again, to let the past be the past and forget about everything you two shared, but that was the thing. He didn't want to forget any of that. You and him dated for a couple of years, and had a great friendship even before dating. There were memories he wanted to cherish forever.

"Do you think you could see her again tomorrow? For breakfast?"

Tadashi shrugged, and then rubbed his temples. A headache was beginning to form.

Finally he caught what Honey Lemon was saying, and dropped his hands.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

The Lucky Cat Cafe was still bustling even with rain continuously pouring down. The clouds were gray, and the chilly wind howled as it blew. It felt like the only warm place in the San Fransokyo was Aunt Cass' cafe.

"Man, the weather makes me want to take a nap. I didn't have a good night sleep." Hiro wearied, laying his head on the table.

Tadashi sipped on his coffee, looking outside. Everything was a blur through the window, due to the rain.

"Why not? When I came home, you were knocked out." Tadashi remarked.

"And then I woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't fall back asleep because of the thunder." Hiro responded, lifting his head while yawning.

The thunder was gone now, and it was replaced by the never ending sound of rain droplets pouncing against the windows.

"What a baby." Tadashi joked, chuckling under his breath.

Hiro might've been twenty two years old, but in Tadashi's eyes he would always be his little baby brother.

The two were waiting for the rest of the group to come, Aunt Cass was serving breakfast for a limited of time. She was in the kitchen, preparing everything.

The cafe lights were bright, and kept just about everyone awake. Everyone was chattering and joking, despite the gloomy outside.

Tadashi and Hiro knew their friends had arrived when they seen a bright yellow blob passing by the window with others with it. The door swung opened, and the only one that stood out in Tadashi's eyes were you.

You weren't wearing anything special or eccentric, you had on a navy blue coat, gray scarf around your neck, and black pants on.

It was just that you caught his eyes, no matter what.

Tadashi wiggled his head a little, shaking off the thought before the others came over to the table.

Wasabi put two tables near each other so everyone could sit closely with one another. Kaleb wasn't there though, and no one had asked why yet.

When everybody was seated, Aunt Cass stuck her head out of the kitchen and saw you all. The smile on her face disappeared when she noticed you were there too, and she rushed out of the kitchen.

She came over to the table, and stood right behind Honey Lemon, who was in front of you.

"[Y/N]?" Aunt Cass gasped.

During the time Tadashi and you dated, she adored you. She constantly made jokes of Tadashi and you marrying, and the two of you taking over the Lucky Cat Cafe business one day.

Even though you stayed close to Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred, you couldn't bring yourself to visit Hiro or Aunt Cass then. It was too painful.

It crushed her when she heard you two broke up, it crushed almost everyone. They were always in on the jokes too, giggling and nodding their heads in agreement. You two were what peopled called the perfect couple, lovebirds, unseparable to the point of annoying to your friends sometimes.

Hiro was waking up more, so he also noticed your presence.

You flashed Aunt Cass a smile, and greeted her kindly.

"What are you doing here?" Aunt Cass asked, with wide eyes.

"Well," you laughed, "I'm getting breakfast like everyone else."

"Oh, that's right, breakfast. It'll be coming right up then!" Aunt Cass chimed, and then ran back over to the kitchen. She had to cook a little more food now that you were here.

Once she was gone, Hiro looked at you, and couldn't help but chuckle. Just like Tadashi, the last few times Hiro seen you, you didn't look too happy. Now here you were, a smile on your face with rosy cheeks.

"Hey, where's Kaleb?" Someone finally asked.

"The dummy got a hangover, and won't leave the house." You pouted.

Regardless of how you appeared, you couldn't ignore the strange feeling in your chest that made everything feel heavier ever since you seen Tadashi again. You should have expected it though, he did live right above the cafe.

You thought no one would notice, but Tadashi could see how you stared at everything with brooding eyes despite your smile. He recognized the dimness in your eyes before anyone else could.

He knew those eyes all too well.

"That's what he gets for drinking so much, he's as much of an idiot as Fred is, which is probably why they're such great friends." Gogo sneered.

You laughed, and nodded your head in agreement.

"You're dating someone, [Y/N]?" Hiro questioned, speaking for the first time since they came here. There was confusion in his tone when he asked that, because he wanted to believe you came here to see Tadashi.

You nodded your head again, noting his appearance. He still had messy hair, a gap between his two front teeth, and dressed the same. Blue jacket and red shirt.

It was like you never really left when you looked at him.

Hiro didn't know if he wanted to ask more about him in front of Tadashi, but then shrugged lightly. He expected Tadashi to be strong enough now.

"Who is he? What does he look like?"

"His name is Kaleb. He's a little taller than Fred and Tadashi, rides a motorcycle, and he actually enjoys bot fighting." You replied, sounding a bit annoyed at the bot fighting part.

When you and Tadashi were together, you grown to not enjoy bot fighting due to the amount of times you and him had to save Hiro from doing it. It was an adrenaline at first, however it went downhill as soon your relationship with Tadashi did.

"Bot fighting? Does he know how to make bots?" Hiro was already taking a liking in Kaleb.

Tadashi felt a bit jealous at Hiro's eagerness to know more about Kaleb.

"No," you giggled, "He doesn't know anything like that." You said.

Aunt Cass came out of the kitchen, calling Tadashi over.

Tadashi got up, and jogged over to her, and the two said a few things before Tadashi shook his head. You were watching him, not being able to look away until he went into the kitchen himself.

In the kitchen, Aunt Cass stood by the plates of food.

"What do you mean she's taken?" She inquired, and then put her hands at her hips.

"I mean exactly what I'm saying, Aunt Cass." Tadashi groaned.

"By who? How are you feeling then?"

"Some guy named Kaleb, and don't think too much about me. I'll be fine, stop worrying, please?" He begged, he was already at the door ready to leave the kitchen. Tadashi never liked people stressing over him, he wanted people to feel okay or happy all the time.

"She moved on, huh," Aunt Cass mumbled, "You will be fine, but are you fine right now?"

It didn't seem like it, but Aunt Cass knew a lot about heartbreak and loss. After all, she did lose a family member at one point, which was the reason why she watched over Tadashi and Hiro.

"Yes, Aunt Cass. I am fine right now." Tadashi answered.

"Okay then, well I called you in here to also help me bring out the plates to the table." Aunt Cass informed, picking up a plate with a stack of pancakes and placed it on a wooden tray.

Tadashi went over, helped her put the plates on the trays, and then picked up one out of the two trays.

Aunt Cass held the other one, and the two walked out of the kitchen together.

"How did you and him meet?" Tadashi heard Hiro ask before fully arriving to the table.

"Well, I actually met him at a book signing. He was in line, and he bought me coffee before coming. The coffee was cold by the time he got to me, and he promised to buy me another one if I went with him to get it. I said no, and smiled, and then he went on a chase. Always emailing me until I budged and said yes, so then I finally did." You told Hiro, glancing at Tadashi and the tray he was holding, "Oh, food!" You exclaimed.

You didn't want to talk about Kaleb anymore, it didn't feel right talking about Kaleb while thinking of Tadashi.

Tadashi put the tray down on one table, and Aunt Cass put the other tray on the other table.

A delicious, warm smell flown around the moment it was placed down, and everybody felt their mouth salivating. There were fruits, pancakes, desserts, and so much more.

Tadashi sat back down, and reached over for a banana. He didn't have much of an appetite for some reason, while everyone took as much as they could on their plate.

"You're eating so little, Tadashi." You commented, realizing how he only had a few strips of bacon on his plate and a banana in his hand.

"I'm not feeling very hungry, besides there's no more food left." Tadashi replied, and then shrugged his shoulders.

It was true, there were only crumbs left on the plates. Fred had taken the most food, and didn't seem to notice anything else besides the food on his plate.

"Here," you picked up a pancake on your plate with your fork and spoon, "Take this. You need to eat more than just that." You said, and reached over to his plate, putting the pancake on top of the bacon.

"You sure?" Tadashi raised a single eyebrow, and then started to slice a piece off the pancake.

"Yeah, I mean you're already cutting it." You smirked, going back to your food.

Tadashi looked at you, and when you brought your eyes up from the plate to see him, he felt his stomach flip and he directed his eyes away instantly because he felt his cheeks get warm.

That was not a good sign at all.

* * *

**A/N: **( ˘︹˘ ) I've been sick all day, I'm sorry for this weird chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it still!

_** Feedback, please!  **_


End file.
